The present invention relates to portable camp stoves.
Camp stoves are known in the prior art. These are generally of a type using a can of chemical fuel such as that made by Sterno, Inc. These have the disadvantage of not retaining the fuel container above a given plane, requiring the use of tools for assembly and not being an integral unit. One such prior art stove is made by Sterno, Inc. This two-part device requires assembly using a pair of pliers. Thus assembled, it rests on top of the container with no portion of theis device situated between the container and the plane upon which it rests.